Gagavision 43 (webisode)
"Gagavision 43" is Transmission Gagavision episode #43, recorded April 13, 2011 and released on April 20, 2011. This webisode was released late which led "Latey Gaga" to trend on Twitter. Transcript INTRO with a robotic tone added to Gaga's voice. Text on screen: Gagavision no. 43, Music from Born This Way 5 ✟ 23 ✟ 11 GAGA: Sometimes it all feels so revealing but most of all please know, there's nothing I'm concealing. Typing on the telephone: 62779-843 (Marry the ...) GAGA: My fans are my sunshine. They are the sunshine in the darkness of the arena. Looking out into all the darkness, I feel really fearless and strong and brave Clip of Judas choreography rehearsal. Typing on the telephone: 64448 (...Night) FAN SIGNS: "There's no place like backstage! Can we be Dorothy?", "There ain't no other way, Mother take us backstage" GAGA ENTERING A ROOM GAGA: Hello! WOMAN: Are you ready for more promo? GAGA: Shoot me from the left. That's what Liza said. Yeah, lot's of promo today. Another four hour day. WOMAN: It's not as bad as it was the last time. GAGA: And how late were we up editing the Gagavision? WOMAN: Late.. GAGA: 5 in the morning. 'Cause we love you so much and I can never be later for you. WALKING IN HALLWAY GAGA: Hi Norm! NORM: Hi, how are you? GAGA: Nice to see you. NORM: Nice to see you too. GAGA: Thanks for filling in for Ed. GAGA AGAINST A WALL MAN: You can say the most personal thing you've said to them now, what would it be? GAGA: The greatest challenge in writing Born This Way is I had to become confident and secure in myself. I had to leave my insecurity behind me. Whatever residual scars behind. Spent two years delving deep into my wounds. The blood transfusion ... GETTING MAKEUP AND HAIR DONE GAGA: I just remember, Sonia, do you remember last night? SONIA: I do. I remember last night very well. GAGA: Sonia was about to get some sleep, and then... I got an email, 'Eek! 'Judas' is leaking a slow death.' ON SCREEN, RED TEXT: APRIL 15TH JUDAS LEAKED It was a slow, it was, I was, just put me out of my fucking misery. Just put that shit out. There's no need. They were like tearing limb from limb. First it was like the arm of the song, and then the liver. GAGA IN A BATHTUB GAGA: I wrote it really quick, i mean all of the songs on the album, to be completely candid. The creative process is approximately 15 minutes of vomiting my creative ideas, in the forms of melodies, usually, or chord progressions and melodies and some sort of a theme lyric idea. It all happens in approximately 15 minutes of this giant regurgitation of my thoughts and feelings. And then I spend days, weeks, months, years fine tuning. But the idea is that you honor your vomit. You have to honor your vomit. You have to honor those 15 minutes. AT CONCERT GAGA: Did he do it? MAN: Yes it's up there. Introduction of Born This Way begins as the album cover for Born This Way is revealed. Links *Watch the episode on YouTube Episode Guide Category:Transmission Gagavision